Silhouettes
by one of my lies
Summary: joe's parents are sending him to a medical high school. Will joe take a stand or will he let himself be unhappy. (Just before 02) oneshot songfic


Just a spur of the moment Joe fic. Song-fic of the Smile Empty Soul song-Silhouettes.

It actually fits him decently.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song. This is my first song-fic, so sorry if it wasn't as good as it could've been .

_**Silhouettes**_

Joe lay down on his bed with his hands behind his head. "What am I going to do…?" He whispered to himself. Joe's parents just announced he was going to go to a High School for students who plan to go into the medical field so he could get a jump-start. He thought to his friends. Tai. Matt. Sora. Izzy. Mimi. T.K. Kari. 'They would take a stand. Of coarse they don't have parents that don't care what they want.' Joe thought bitterly. 'Maybe I should just go with it. That way they couldn't hate me…On the other hand, they don't hate Jim, but they could never hate Jim. They didn't do this to him. Not like this.' Joe kept thinking back further to his past in the digital world. Everyone thought he changed for the better, maybe, just maybe, they were right.

**Flashback**

"Take a look at Joe, he's afraid of blood, but he wants to be a doctor!" Tai commented quite loudly. Joe bitterly smiled at this when no one was looking. 'They don't have a clue, do they?' He thought. 'That's the last thing I want to do…'

Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down  
they won't let me go the wrong way  
my mother taught me all the fables, told me how  
in the end all the sinners have to pay  
but...

_ I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die_

**End of Flashback**

A moments after his brother Jim knocked on his door. "Can I come in Joe?" There was a long pause before Joe decided to answer. "Yeah…" He replied. Jim walked in slowly and sat on the edge of Joe's bed. "Why don't you take a stand, you should be what you want to be." His brother, Jim asked in a serious tone. "I'm not like you Jim…" Joe replied. "Don't let them tell you that! I'm not on a higher level than you, they'll learn to be happy for you!" He tried to convince Joe. "You know that's not true." Joe stated, slightly agitated.

"You didn't live up to their expectations, now I have to." There was a long pause before Jim responded. "I'm really sorry Joe." Jim replied feeling defeated by Joe's hopelessness. "It's not your fault." Jim looked at him with a sad expression. (comic book guy from The Simpsons: Worst Parents EVER.) "Come on Joe. I want to be able to look at you without hating Mom and Dad. If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me. I want to see you happy." Jim continued. "Maybe I'll learn to like it. I'll get to help people…" Joe replied. "You help people more than you know, I know I can always count on you, you're always so reliable." Joe's hand went to his chest. It looked like he was holding onto something that wasn't really there. 'Reliability.' Joe mouthed out.

_He worked so hard his bones are breaking  
he wore them down but long ago he lost the feeling  
his good intentions leave me shaking, show me how  
I don't ever want to end up like he did  
and.  
_  
_I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die_

"I think I'll do it." Joe confirmed to Jim. "You're going to tell them that you're going to do something else?" "If you help me." Jim's face completely changed in expression. "I'll do whatever I can." He replied seriously. "Even if I was a doctor, they'd still say Jim could've done it better." Joe said. "You shouldn't say things like that." Joe didn't reply, not in voice, not in expression. His eyes however, did betray him. They held a certain light. "At least I have you."

_when I have kids  
I won't put any chains on their wrists, I won't  
I'll tell them this  
there's nothing in this world that you can't be if you want it enough_

_I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and I don't wanna live like my father  
I d_on't wanna give up before I die

I don't wanna live like my mother  
I don't wanna let fear rule my life  
and I don't wanna live like my father  
I don't wanna give up before I die

Wow, my first fic. This just came off the top of my head. It wouldn't shake, so I got it down before my other ones. Hope everyone one who read it likes it.

one of my lies


End file.
